


The Storm

by Aubadeofapollo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubadeofapollo/pseuds/Aubadeofapollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the storm rages, Sam and Dean have a surreal experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm

Dean was pumping slow, hard thrusts into Sam. Both were panting and sweaty. As Dean leaned over Sam, the sweat from his forehead fell down onto Sam’s stomach. Sam watched as one drop trailed its way from Dean’s hairline, down between his eyebrows, and down the bridge of his nose until it finally fell off. 

Neither had taken notice of the rain outside until Dean thrust particularly hard and a bolt of lightning flashed outside the window. Sam cried out and the thunder rolled. The realization that there was a storm raging outside didn’t bother them from what they were doing.

Dean pumped again and lighting struck. Sam and the thunder shouted at the same time.

Dean continued to pump into Sam and they grew sweatier and sweatier. Sam clung as tenaciously as possible to Dean’s thigh, leaving small indentions from his nails. His other hand fisted in the comforter as he let out a low grumble of pleasure. The sky rumbled deep and low. 

The rain continued to fall, hard and steady. Every few thrusts from Dean’s hips was one stronger than others. Lightning would strike and Sam would moan while the thunder bellowed.

Dean felt that heat building low in his abdomen. He was close. Sam’s body clenched around him and he knew his baby brother was close as well.

Dean thrust one, two, three more times and smacked that bundle of nerves inside Sam with each roll of his hips. A bright, blinding flash came through the window and a crack of thunder shattered the sky. Dean and Sam, with a scream of each other’s name, released their built up love.

Dean collapsed on top of Sam. The sweat of their bodies continued to roll along themselves and down onto the bed. The rain outside continued to steadily fall. The thunder became just a soft, low roll and eventually stopped. They lay there softly gasping for a moment. Dean smiled in Sam’s shoulder and lifted his head up and looked into Sam’s eyes. They kissed slow and lovingly. Dean shifted off of Sam and they fell asleep in each other’s arms, listening to the soft patter of the rain


End file.
